1/30/1746 The United Islands of The Caribbean Official Newspaper
1/30/1746 Hello! Welcome to the United Islands of The Caribbean Offical Newspaper! Many of you have probably heard about the new election for the U.I.C. president. Now Jack admitted that half of the people did not know Charles or Charlotte so he called for a second election. New politcal parties have been started for the election. Jack Daggerstealer made and joined the U.I.C. Freedom Party and Charles Crestsilver made the U.I.C. Liberty Party. Since Jack Daggerstealer is currently president of the U.I.C., the U.I.C. is a Freedomate. The Freedom Party is based on everyone being free and equal. The Liberty Party is very similar. Jack Sharkskull, the admiral of the U.I.C. Navy, died earlier. Admiral of the Navy is now up for grabs. Also we are looking for a person to be a running mate of Jack Daggerstealer or Charles Crestsilver as we don't want to go vice presidentless. Charlotte Swordhayes has a page made now and more pages for Spain will be made. A new country, by the name of the Democracy of Pirates has been made by Louis Thomas, a French pirate. The pirates don't currently like the U.I.C. and relations will most likely not be good. We are organizing ministers for the U.I.C. Jack Daggerstealer has invited Jeremiah Garland, a excellent Role Player to join our Role Play after he resigned from being Tsar of Russia as he was being so irritated from John and the British. A economy system is being started now with each country ( depending on people, active people, land etc. ) getting a certain number of pounds of something and being able to trade. A tropical storm has started in Angama and has reached hurricane strength. It is currently heading towards the Andoso-Andaba area and we advise you to get ready to evacuate if needed. Speaking of storms, a large thunderstorm hit Los Padres in Andaba and a bolt of lightning hit Skull's Thunder. It caught on fire and Skull's Thunder is now gone. It is quickly being rebuilt as Skull's Thunder is probably the second most successful of U.I.C. taverns. A new country has joined the U.I.C. It is called Caveland. It is in deep caves and mineshafts in the U.I.C. Nobody knew about it until Jack Daggerstealer was brought there by his friend, Dylan Hawk. Dylan Hawk was the leader of the caves and is now president of Caveland. Many new people have joined the U.I.C. Jack Daggerstealer is starting training for the army and navy of the U.I.C. as many people are low level and inexperienced. The U.I.C. Constituion is being worked on. Relations betweem Prussia and the U.I.C. are improving. Portugal and the U.I.C. have started a trade agreement. The U.I.C. gets gold for giving Portugal wood and steel. A new corporation, the U.I.C. Industrial Organization ( UIO ) is being started by Jack Daggerstealer. He is picking a location. They will be making weapons, ships, steel, bronze, etc. Our scientists ( including Jack Daggerstealer ) have been working on finding out when the Padres Del Fuego volcano on Andaba will erupt and how we can stop it from erupting. All U.C. members are being asked to be more active as the U.I.C. has made a proposal but nobody has replied. Role Playing Nations and Info on the Role Play wiki has been updated alot. Caveland now has a flag after Jack Daggerstealer made it. Jack also revealed that Dylan Hawk, president of Caveland is actually a good friend of Jack's in real life. A rebellion has started in Port Royal, Andaba. Their reason is " Because Charles and Jack are idiots " The rebels are trained and have large numbers so we are making a large operation. The one year anniversary of the U.I.C. is coming up on February 25. Jack Daggerstealer is trying to get his men experienced and leveled up. He wants every basic member to be level 14 since it's not that hard and most unlimited should at least level 24 since that is not that hard either. The war with Britain is getting real heavy. Speaking of wars, we are now making our war pages differently. Whenever a important event or battle happens we mark it down instead of every day's results. A party is being planned for the U.I.C. one year anniversary. It should be in late February to early March. The birthday of Amelia Daggerwind, ( Maiden name Daggerstealer )Jack's sister and queen of Prussia is coming up on March 14th. A new house corporation is also being started. It will be for the U.I.C.'s territory only. The Role Play Wiki that we are partners with needs to have more information. Anybody who is on this wiki or the Role Play wiki, don't be afraid to edit or apply for anything. This newspaper needs reports and other things. Also Jack Daggerstealer has brought the invitation back for Caribbeanrebellion. It is VTVN8852. Also Jack Daggerstealer is also looking for more officers but don't try to become a officer to kick people. That has been tried before. What happened is someone joined through a invitation and said that 50 people want to join if he is the Vice Guildmaster. So I made him the non-offical Vice Guildmaster. Then he said he needs to be a officer. So I made him officer but got ready to demote him if needed. Then he said that they won't join unless he is the Guildmaster to show that he really is. That was when I gave up completely on the idea that he had 50 people. Since many people on the Players wiki where I put up the invitation hated me I knew it was part of a plan. I then demoted him to member. He later left. Also another hint that he was a faker was that someone even said that they would destroy my guild. We are now setting up a full spy system. We already have some important spies ( real players instead of fake ) but they are not organized and it is just on one enemy. Now I will not tell who we have spies in until all hostilities between the U.I.C. and that country stop.All the United Islands of the Caribbean Offical Newspaper newspapers should be published by at the quickest Tuesday, average Wendsday, slowest Thursday. The newspapers will be worked on as much as possible throughout the week unlike this edition which is being made on Tuesday and Wendsday only. I believe that having alot of information is better then our short paragraphs. Tell me what you think in the comments. Charles Crestsilver/DvayJonesRules is getting a bit more active then before which I don't blame him for being a bit inactive because he had so much things to do. If you read an earlier edition then you probably know that a college is being built at Kingshead, Andaba. Now your're probably asking yourself " Why build a college at a military fort? " The answer is simple if you think about it, I never said what kind of college. It is a training ground. We are having a vote for the name. It must be named after a person you think deserves the honor. Well now I need to put up the vote page. Well this is the end of the edition, please leave in comments if you like the real long editions or if you would rather have short editions. Category:U.I.C. Newspapers